


Amidst Our Pages

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And Background Understanding Of An Idea, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday Lexi!, Humour, Intense fluff, Memories, Potential Very Slight OoC-ness, Prompt Fill, Very mild hurt/comfort, Way Too Many Books, Written With Direction, keeping secrets, post kh3, scrapbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Demyx finds a peculiar book whilst cleaning up the castle library, filled with treasured memories that he refuses to intrude on. Meanwhile, Even comes to terms with some ghosts that plague his past.
Relationships: Can Be Read As Demyx/Ienzo, Demyx & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Even & Original Characters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Amidst Our Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexiTheTwilightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheTwilightDragon/gifts).



> Based on [this prompt](https://lexi-the-twilight-dragon.tumblr.com/post/188711908733/a-fanfic-concept-that-i-love-but-will-never-have?is_related_post=1). Go say hi to Lexi! Happy Birthday, Sweetpea <3

The musty scent of the library filled his nostrils, smothered with dust and grime from years of disuse. Surprisingly, it was one of the few places that had not been caved in during one of the Heartless attacks, although that did not mean it was spared from another fate. Hundreds of books lay scattered around the floors of its two storeys, some caught between broken shelves or hanging from the remains of the chandelier. No two were truly alike, although those belonging to a collection were easy enough to spot.

With a heavy sigh, Demyx scooped several from a nearby pile into his arms, absently glancing at their dusty covers. Even though this was what he had signed up for, a ready volunteer at the first suggestion that this endeavour would greatly help Ienzo and the others, the knowledge did nothing to make this grand task less bothersome. Sorting an entire library by himself had seemed like the least he could do to repay them at the time, the memory causing a small, tired smile to lift his cheeks.

Distracted and lost in thought, he stumbled over the pile he had just made, barely catching himself before he could land on his knees or face. Relief rushed through him with a sharp exhale as an embarrassed flush crawled up his ears, before he leaned against a bookcase to steady himself. Something shifted against his foot, and as he jolted with surprise, he glanced down to find that he had nudged yet another book. However, this one was different from the others, lined with a shiny film beneath the dust instead of coarse cloth or cracked leather. As though wrapped up in a spell, he carefully set his armful on the vacant shelf beside him and hesitantly knelt to pick it up.

His hands shook as they gripped the slippery cover, a stifling mixture of curiosity and awe washing through him. Layers of dust floated to the floor as he drew his sleeve across it, his eyes flicking back and forth over the cover as he searched for any identifying features, any clues as to its contents or home amongst the shelves, but there were none to be found. Even its spine was bare, devoid of text and title. Only a small dent marred its surface beneath where his gloves had eased the dust away. Swallowing nervously, with a small breath trapped at the back of his throat, Demyx opened the strange book.

The first page was unremarkable, a sheet as blank as the cover had been. His gaze flicked to the lower left corner, where a date from many years ago was scrawled in tiny writing.

_That's odd._

As he turned the thick page, his eyes immediately gravitated towards the block of colour fixed to its centre. His eyebrows rose sharply and his mouth fell open as he stared into two familiar green eyes framed by straight blond hair that only fell to the figure's jaw. Vexen – Even, really – stared back at him from the page, scarcely any older than Demyx himself. Slowly recovering from his shock, he allowed himself to glance away and examine the other people present in the photograph.

Dilan grinned broadly at him from the left, fingers digging tightly into Even's shoulder as his other arm lined the side. Clearly, he had been the one to take the picture. Aeleus stood to Even's other side. His eyebrows were poised slightly above where they usually sat, giving his eyes a warm mirth in the light, and the faintest hints of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Demyx didn't recognise the others. Three women stood in front of his associates, one staring off to the side with her hand reaching towards her mouth, caught mid-laugh. Beside her was a sprightly younger woman who looked to be Xion's age, arms wrapped energetically around the shoulders and neck of her equally short companion. The last person, her sparkling eyes almost hidden beneath her fringe, held tightly to the hands of her friend, a smile that felt strangely familiar gracing her lips.

Struck by the unusual sensation, Demyx paid her more attention. Unlike the other women, she was garbed in a guard uniform, although the purple ascot of the research team hung neatly around her neck. It was only when he began to study her face again that he realised what he was seeing; her fluffy hair bore the same bluish hue as Ienzo's.

_This... Is this Ienzo's mother? Am I even allowed to see this?_

He hesitated, the covers of the book held tightly between his fingers. A cautious glance about the room told him that he was still alone, but it still felt like he was invading the privacy of the people who had so graciously taken him in when he had nowhere else to go. With a low, shaky sigh, he carefully closed the book.

_This probably belongs to Vex- Even, but should I let Ienzo know? Does... Does he even know what his mother looks like?_

Cradling the precious book to his chest, he stared absently over the array of books that continued to litter the floor before him. It was always so easy to simply go with the flow that Demyx had forgotten how difficult it can be to make important decisions of his own when he was unable to ask for advice. Mulling it over with a thoughtful pout, he nodded to himself, finally reaching a decision.

_It's only right that it goes back to its rightful owner. If Even wants Ienzo to know, then that's his business._

With that, he turned on his heel and carefully stepped around the tomes until he left the library, listening to the way that his boots hit the floor only to echo down the stairs and against the walls. During his stay here, he had grown accustomed to the noise, finding peace in the steady rhythm when he walked the halls listening to Ienzo discuss his brilliant passions. Although he was rarely able to grasp the nature of his musings, the sparkle in his eye and the excitement in his voice always wrapped a blanket of affection tightly around Demyx's heart. Sometimes, when the musician was on his own or felt too energetic to contain his movements, he would create a bouncing beat with his heels and listen to the private melody echo back to him.

He smiled widely at the memory of when Even first caught him dancing in the hallway. The man, while mildly irritated at the sound, was unable to hide the amused twitch of his lips as he leaned out of the computer room's doorway. Although he had scolded him for the disruptions and being a nuisance, he had asked for his assistance shortly afterwards. Demyx had agreed in a heartbeat, still obliged to make things easier for the researchers, and was rewarded with a brief hum of approval that Even adamantly denies even to this day.

Rounding a corner, Demyx strode as casually as he could manage into Even's office, setting the book onto the large but meticulous desk in the corner. Before he could finish slipping from the room unnoticed, he bumped into Ienzo in the doorway, the other's visible eye widening slightly with surprise as Demyx caught his shoulders to keep him steady, only to offer him a warm smile shining with gratitude.

“Demyx, my apologies. I didn't think anyone would be in here. What brings you to this corner of the castle?”

He slowly dropped his hands from Ienzo's arms, one corner of his mouth pulled into a small grin as he internally laughed at his clumsiness.

“Even asked me to deliver some stuff when I had a minute,” he offered, sweeping his arm towards the desk. Ienzo peered past his shoulder to check, gaze immediately landing on the lone book placed atop its centre.

“I see. However, if he asked for it to be brought, then it is likely that it may provide a lead in our research. Should I take it to him myself?”

For a moment, a few strands of dirty-blond hair fell into Demyx's eyes as his expression grew blank with surprise.

_Shoot! I need to think of something to keep him away, quickly!_

“Demyx? Are you quite alright?”

Demyx blinked several times before his gaze fixed to Ienzo's, the younger's lips pulled into a concerned frown.

“I'm fine, really! I just think it's not super important, so he can come get it when he has time. Speaking of time, do you have a break now?”

Confusion clouded the scientist's eye, only adding to the concern still darkening his face. Demyx grimaced at the thought that his blabbering had upset his friend.

“I suppose I can take a short break, as the readings have been largely unchanged for hours now...”

“Great! Come walk with me. It'll be quick, I promise.”

He grabbed Ienzo's hand without hesitation and began leading him down the hall, trying to think of what would make a suitable distraction without worrying the other further. Finally, he quickened his pace, eager to buy them some sea salt ice cream. It was only when the pair had bought their treats and found a comfortable retaining wall to sit on that Ienzo spoke again, slightly winded from having to keep up.

“Demyx, really. What has you so worked up?”

Ienzo rested his free hand comfortingly on the other's knee, staring with a level gaze filled with a mixture of compassion and curiosity. The tight press of his fingers against the ice cream stick belied the remainder of his worry, but he did his best to keep his expression open, neutral and understanding. It was one of many traits that Demyx loved about him.

“Well, I...”

He stared at the ice cream between his hands, watching the idle swinging of his legs in front of him as he contemplated his answer quietly. He was learning how to gather his thoughts before he spoke, but it was still a long process, and he slipped at times. Ienzo was proud of him all the same.

“I wasn't telling the full story before.”

Shame washed over him like a waterfall at the admission, the light squeeze on his knee bringing as much guilt as comfort. He hated keeping things from Ienzo, made even worse by the fact that he always knew when he did so. To his credit, the young researcher always gave him the benefit of the doubt, and possibly more than a fair chance.

“He'd said before I went to the library to bring back anything that seemed like it could help. I found something that belongs with him, but it has nothing to do with research.”

“I see. Why didn't you just say so? If it is part of his personal effects, I am more than happy to leave it there.”

“I just... I dunno.” Demyx stared out over the courtyard for a few long moments, taking the time to relax into the breeze ruffling his hair and the sunlight tingling pleasantly against his skin. “I guess I just panicked. I felt like I stepped into a world I wasn't supposed to see, you know?”

Ienzo lifted his eyebrow slightly, confused. Demyx smiled sadly.

“Or maybe you don't know. Anyway, I felt like I was intruding on something special, something important. So I closed the book and went straight to his office.”

“I see,” Ienzo murmured quietly, leaning forward slightly to shift his hand to cover one of his friend's own. Finally, they met each other's gaze, before Ienzo's eyebrow pinched slightly and he closed his eyes with a radiant grin. Demyx pretended to shield his eyes from the blinding brilliance, laughing lightly as he felt his worries melt away. Everything would be alright between them again. It always was, in the end.

“There's no need to explain what you saw if doing so makes you too uncomfortable.”

“Alright,” Demyx answered with a grateful nod. “Thanks.”

“Any time.

* * *

Even frowned at the book that lay mockingly across his desk, the small dent amid its mottled spine long since ingrained in his memory. He knew that he was alone in the study, and yet the stale air combined with the surprise appearance of the vaguely dusty scrapbook flooded the room with the ghosts of his past. Because of that, he could no longer be certain that their fallen comrades weren't watching him with sharp eyes. Were they judging him for his mistakes back then? Or perhaps for his reluctance to view the album again?

Ensuring that the door was locked, he settled in his chair, hands resting hesitantly on either side of the book without touching it. He stared at it for a long time, evaluating the benefits and consequences of opening it again after all of these years.

 _At worst,_ he reasoned, _I relive a few memories of unfortunate moments in my past. Conversely, doing so would only be a sentimental act, with no true benefit to my work. Even so, it is unlike me to be affected like this. Perhaps I should open it after all, if only to bring myself peace of mind._

Finally, his hardened eyes squinting at the scrapbook, he turned to a random page. The photo that stuck out to him immediately was one of Ienzo's mother, Mystie, hugging him tightly. Her visible eye was squeezed shut and an unusually large grin pulled at her lips as she buried her face into his chest, captured in the middle of ecstatic laughter. His younger self was tilted away from her, blurry hand awkwardly patting her back, a wobbly smile set against his pink face. Warmth blossomed painfully in his heart as he remembered every detail.

_The sky was particularly bright that day, Radiant Garden's sun warmer than usual. A topiary that they were standing near rustled faintly as the soothing breeze swept past them. The expanse of the castle's wall provided welcome shade, their backs pressed pleasantly against the cold stone._

“ _Do you remember when I first arrived here?” Mystie asked softly with her rough voice, staring out over the courtyard with her arms folded behind her head. She reminded him of Aeleus at times like this, when she had no point to prove and her demeanour grew less commanding. It put him at ease. “It was so cold that day.”_

“ _I believe you were provoking the guards,” he chuckled under his breath, eyes trained on the birds wheeling overhead. “Demanding that they must let you join their ranks if you could manage to outmanouvre them, if I recall correctly.”_

“ _You do,” she assured, absently running a hand through her short hair, her light fringe almost floating in front of her in the wind._

“ _I'd never seen anything like it,” he mused, lost in the memory. “They almost went into shock when you scaled that wall to evade them. How did you do that, if you don't mind me asking?”_

“ _Trade secret,” she grinned, poking him lightly in the shoulder. He wondered if she would ever tell them the truth of her past, instead of brushing it off with the signature phrase. Perhaps not until he could reveal the secrets buried in his own past, so it seemed unlikely that he would ever know. So be it._

“ _But, since you answered everything correctly, I'll give you a consolation prize instead.”_

_Mystie stepped away from the wall, Even soon following before she wandered too far. Before he was truly aware of it, she turned on her heel and leapt into his arms, energetically hugging him. Startled, he awkwardly brought his hands up to rest on her shoulders, then her back._

“ _I got that promotion!” she cheered loudly, burying her face in his sweater vest. A nervous blush quickly sprang to his cheeks, uncertain of how to deal with her uncharacteristically boisterous behaviour. Perhaps her best friend had finally rubbed off on her. “I'll be taking shifts in Research and Development with you and the girls!”_

“ _That's wonderful,” he murmured, the weight of her words dawning on him. Gently, he patted her supportively on the back._

“ _Snap!” a newcomer yelled, interrupting his next words. Their friend appeared as suddenly as her shout, mischievous grin taking over her face from behind the camera. “Wow, you two look adorable.”_

_Even quickly turned his back on the pair, hiding his burning face behind hair that fell halfway down his neck. “You had better tear up that photograph!” he warned over his shoulder, embarrassment fuelling his words._

“ _Carolyn!” Mystie scolded, hiding a laugh as she hugged her best friend. “Quit scaring him like that, would you?”_

“ _No way,” Carolyn teased, sticking her tongue out as she waved the photo in front of her. “Even rarely has any physical contact with anyone; I'm not going to let proof of that great achievement be lost to the world!”_

_As the picture became visible, she scanned it appreciatively, her voice subdued as she relaxed in her friend's arms. “Besides, you look so happy, Myst. You never let yourself show it, either.”_

_She twisted in her arms to return the hug, freeing one arm to show her the picture. Mystie's smile grew from fond to serene as she examined it, finally relenting._

“ _Alright, I suppose you can keep that one.”_

“ _Thank you! You're the best!” Carolyn glowed, kissing her cheek with excitement. Then she slipped the photo between the pages of her album, deciding to glue it in later. “We'll all look back on this with tears and smiles one day!”_

Even huffed a quiet laugh into the empty room, resting his thumb over the date and location written beneath the picture.

“You have no idea how right you were,” he murmured softly, turning the page. “I wonder where you are presently? What is your life like now?”

No answer echoed around the room. He hadn't expected one.

_Perhaps I should let Ienzo know after all. I suppose he has a right to know the kind of person his mother was._

**Author's Note:**

> And so we have a visual on Ienzo's mother, thanks to [Lexi's delightful work](https://lexi-the-twilight-dragon.tumblr.com/post/619606285782073344/the-last-person-her-sparkling-eyes-almost-hidden)! If you want to see sweet, fluffy fanart, go give her a click!


End file.
